gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Arryn (GoT)
280 AC; his death 298 AC) |Children = Robin Arryn ( 289 AC) |Religion = Faith of the Seven |Family = {Artys I Arryn} - ancestor {Sharra Arryn} - ancestor {Ronnel Arryn} - ancestor {Jasper Arryn} - father {Alys Arryn} - sister {Ronnel Arryn} - brother {Lysa Tully} - wife Robin Arryn - son {Hoster Tully} - father-in-law {Catelyn Stark} - sister-in-law Edmure Tully - brother-in-law {Eddard Stark} - ward {Robert Baratheon} - ward }} Lord Jon Arryn was the Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East, and the head of House Arryn. He served as the first Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon until he died of mysterious circumstances. Biography Background Jon Arryn was the Lord of the Eyrie and the head of House Arryn, one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Jon was the Warden of the East and Defender of the Vale. He was a respected nobleman and both Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were fostered by him during their adolescence.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Jon Arryn entry The Mad King Aerys II Targaryen condoned the alleged kidnapping of Eddard's sister, Lyanna, who was also Robert's betrothed, and demanded that Eddard and Robert, still in the Vale, be turned over to the King's justice. Instead, Lord Arryn refused and raised his banners in rebellion. House Stark and House Baratheon followed suit. The rebels forged an alliance with House Tully through marriage, with Eddard married to Catelyn Tully and the then-elderly Jon to the young Lysa Tully.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Jon Arryn entry"Winter is Coming" After the rebel victory in the war, Robert became King and appointed Jon as his Hand. Jon served the realm well for many years as Hand of the King. Indeed, Jon Arryn was essentially the man really holding the realm together for the next seventeen years, while Robert drank, ate and whored his way through his reign. Jon Arryn died in King's Landing immediately prior to the events of the series, sparking King Robert's search for a replacement. Jon is survived by his wife Lysa and their six-year-old son, Robin Arryn. Near the end of his life, Jon was investigating the legitimacy of the three other children of Queen Consort, Cersei Lannister. He later died from unknown, and unexplained, causes just after discovering that the children were secretly not the biological children of Robert Baratheon - with the exception of Robert's eldest son and heir Prince Daveth Baratheon. His dying words were to Robert Baratheon, "The seed is strong." Season 1 Jon Arryn's body is laid out in state in the throne room of the Red Keep in King's Landing. Ser Jaime Lannister and his twin sister Queen Cersei discuss Jon's attempts to learn the truth about their incestuous relationship and his failure to do so. Later, news of Jon's death reaches Eddard Stark at Winterfell, who is shocked and upset as he considered Jon to be a second father to him. Catelyn then receives a letter from Lysa accusing House Lannister for murdering Jon. When Eddard Stark attends his first Small Council meeting in King's Landing, he is shocked to learn that the realm is six million Gold Dragons in debt, and refuses to believe that Jon Arryn would let this happen. Grand Maester Pycelle, Prince Daveth Baratheon and Lord Renly Baratheon all explain to Lord Stark that while Jon gave wise and prudent advice, King Robert did not always follow it."Lord Snow" Arryn had asked Pycelle for The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, a book detailing genealogies of the nobility, which notes the heredity preponderance for black hair in House Baratheon."A Golden Crown" Eddard Stark is told that Arryn visited with an armorer, Tobho Mott, several times before his death and also talked with his apprentice Gendry, inquiring about his mother. Stark immediately realizes upon meeting with Gendry that he is King Robert's bastard son. On the day he died, Arryn met with Mhaegen, a prostitute at Lord Petyr Baelish's brothel. She showed him her infant daughter, Barra, who was fathered by King Robert Baratheon."The Wolf and the Lion" Varys privately warns Eddard that he thinks Jon Arryn was murdered by an unknown party for asking too many questions, using a rare and untraceable poison known as the Tears of Lys. Season 2 Under forceful interrogation by Tyrion Lannister, Grand Maester Pycelle confesses that he knew that Jon Arryn had unearthed the truth upon seeing Robert's bastard children and comparing them to his firstborn son that Queen Cersei's other three children were not conceived by Robert, but by her twin brother Jaime Lannister. Pycelle states that Jon Arryn intended to act and reveal his discovery to King Robert. When Tyrion accuses Pycelle of having Jon poisoned to keep the truth from getting out, he angrily denies that he killed him. Tyrion then points out that Pycelle must have realized that someone had poisoned Arryn (and he wasn't simply sick), but he let him succumb anyway, so he has Pycelle thrown into the Black Cells."What is Dead May Never Die" Season 4 After being reunited with Petyr Baelish, Lysa obsessively declares her love for him and the things she has done to demonstrate it, including lacing Jon's wine with Tears of Lys and then sending a letter to Catelyn accusing House Lannister of the assassination."First of His Name" Season 7 Eventually, Petyr is forced to answer for his many crimes, including his role in the assassination of Jon Arryn, when Sansa Stark unexpectedly puts him on trial. Sansa publicly accuses Petyr of persuading Lysa (whom Petyr also murdered) to poison Jon with Tears of Lys and write a letter to her sister Catelyn, falsely accusing the Lannisters of killing her husband, almost igniting a conflict between both great houses. Sansa has her sister Arya Stark slit his throat, exacting justice for Jon."The Dragon and the Wolf" Appearances Quotes Spoken about Jon Arryn :Eddard Stark: "I will not believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the Realm." Pycelle: "Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice. But I fear His Grace doesn't always listen." ―Eddard and Pycelle discuss Jon Arryn's tenure as Hand of the King. :Eddard Stark: "Jon was a man of peace. He was Hand for 17 years – 17 good years. Why kill him?" Varys: "He started asking questions." —Eddard discovering there was more to Jon Arryn's death :Tyrion Lannister: "How many Hands have you betrayed, Pycelle? Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn..." Pycelle: "Lord Arryn! He knew, he knew the tr-truth abou-about the Queen and he planned to act, to tell King Robert!" Tyrion Lannister: "So you poisoned him?" Pycelle: "No! Never!" Tyrion Lannister: "But you let him die! Made sure he succumbed!" —Tyrion confronts Pycelle about his role in Jon's death :"What wife would do the things I've done for you? What wife would trust you the way I've trusted you? When you gave me those drops and told me to pour them into Jon's wine. My husband's wine. And you told me to write a letter to Cat telling her it was the Lannisters..." ―Lysa Arryn to Petyr Baelish, admitting her role in the death of Jon. References Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Characters Category:House Arryn Category:Lords of the Eyrie Category:Lords Paramount Category:Wardens Category:Status: Dead Category:Hand of the King Category:Lords Category:Nobility Category:Small Council Category:Characters from the Vale Category:Valemen